


After work

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Just Jongdae missing Baekhyun





	After work

Jongdae just finishes work after a long, tiring day. His head feels like exploding from the amount of stress he has after hours discussing and arguing with his bosses over projects. He needs some time to de-stress, to relax and make himself happy again before the meeting on the next day. He closes the door to his room and plops directly on the bed, unbothered to remove his coat and shoes.

"Baekhyunaahhh..." he whines.

"Dae!! What's up?" A sweet voice replies to him.

Jongdae smiles upon hearing the familiar voice that feels like home. "I just finish work, I'm so tired.." he whines, rolling on the bed. He takes a pillow and positions it under his elbow. "We have a meeting for hours. Mr. Kim doesn't approve my proposal and I'm so stressed. I can't think of anything good."

"Don't worry Dae, just rest first and sleep on it tonight. You are a great employee, you always work things out in the end," Baekhyun replies encouragingly.

Jongdae shakes his head. "It's haaardddd. I can't think of ideas. I can't think of anything besides you. I miss you."

"What the hell Dae, it's just day one of your so-called overseas meetings and you already miss me that much?"

Jongdae chuckles. "I miss you. I miss coming back home and have someone greeting me, welcoming me with a hug."

"But you are overseas now, I can't do that baby," Baekhyun replies, "You idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Whatever."

A silence. There is no sound except the blow of the air conditioner and huff of his own breath. Jongdae waits, moving his phone to another hand, adjusting to a more comfortable position. He can hear rumbles on the other end of the line. 

"I miss you too."

Jongdae's lips curled into a smile. This boyfriend of his, always very talkative but hard to be honest with himself.

"I miss you more. I want a hug, for you to pat me on the head. I need to recharge after a hard day," he whines.

"You can take a bolster and imagine it's me."

"Already did." Baekhyun doesn't need to say it, Jongdae already hugs the bolster on his bed. "But a bolster is not you. I can kiss but it won't reply as you did."

His boyfriend's sigh is so loud, he can hear it over the phone. "It's a rare occasion seeing you being all needy like this."

"Mm-hmm," Jongdae hums. "Maybe because I'm too used to have you around every day."

"Why are you like this, so sappy... Just hang on for a few more days. I will give you anything you want once you are back here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Love youuu hyung."

"Love you too Dae. Rest well."

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't mind me channeling my after work stress and longing for someone ^^;;;


End file.
